powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Life's a Masquerade
Summary The gang is helping to decorate the Youth Center for the Halloween costume party. Bulk and Skull end up having to help, Zack goes after Angela again, and Tommy helps Kimberly paint. Bulk and Skull's antics once again end with Bulk getting hit with a bucket of paint. Rita Repulsa goes ahead with her plan to mine Super Putty, but needs to distract the Rangers. Finster creates a Frankenstein Monster. It's sent to Angel Grove. The five main Rangers convene at Billy's house, all wearing costumes. Tommy is still finishing his costume and plans on catching up with them. Bulk and Skull try on costumes in hope of finding ones that will win the the big prize at the party. Alpha shows up at the party because he wanted to party with the Rangers, and this costume bash would be the perfect opportunity. Frankenstein Monster crashes as well, but no one seems to notice. Finster heads the mining of the Super Putty at some cave. Frankenstein Monster gets violent after its foiled attempt to catch the Rangers. It chases Bulk and Skull outside of the Youth Center. Billy follows the monster to the cave. He morphs and battles the beast with little success. He regroups with the others at the costume party as Rita erupts from the surface of Angel Grove on top of a giant ball of Super Putty. At the Command Center, Zordon fills the five in on Rita's plans. Tommy is ambushed by Putties outside the Youth Center. The other five morph and go to confront Frankenstein Monster. It's very powerful and the Rangers are barely holding out when Rita makes Frankenstein Monster grow. Megazord duels with the monster and Tommy is finally able to morph and join his friends. Neither Dragonzord or Megazord have luck with fighting the creature so Dragonzord Battle Mode is formed. With the The Power Staff, the Rangers finally kill Frankenstein Monster. In the end, Tommy shows up in his Frankenstein Monster costume at the party. Ernie declares the winner of the costume contest to be... Alpha! Bulk tells Skull to grab a can opener, as he wants to learn what Alpha really is. Alpha states that his identity is one mystery that will have to remain unsolved. Notes *Tommy's Halloween outfit is clearly just the US version of the Frankenstein Monster. *Instead of saying "It's morphin' time", Billy says "It's time for molecular transmutation". Errors *The hair for the US costume for Frankenstein Monster is longer in the back whereas the hair for the Japanese costume is short. *This episode aired before Gung Ho!, but that episode actually dealt with and completed the Super Putties storyline. Technically and chronologically, it should have aired after Life's A Masquerade. However, FOX most likely wanted a Halloween themed episode aired closer to the actual holiday. *Frankenstein Monster (or Dora Franke) is actually made of Super Putty (Dokiita Clay) in the Japanese episode, which is why he's much stronger than other monsters the Rangers had already fought at the time. Eventually, Dora Franke transformed into Zombie Franke, or better known as Mutitis in the American version. *Frankenstein Monster's weapons keep changing throughout the episode - a ball and chain, or two bolts from its neck. *Red Ranger mistakenly calls Dragonzord Battle Mode "Mega Dragonzord" - again. *When the frankenstein monster has the megazord up in the air it could be said that the wall was a background because the white screen can be seen